Damage/Firerate
This page is purely technical and doesn't really supply information useful to casual players. It's here so that people can stop complaining about my math >:( In order to work out damage, it was decided to have it calculated via how much it did compared to the M9. To find the damage for each gun, every vehicle in the game was shot by every gun in the game. Here's the results- Information recorded during beta *The shotgun damage is measured in how many full shots it took to kill, by having all 6 shots hit each time, and then divided by 6 to find the damage of the individual pellets. (Shotguns fire 6 pellets at a time, the spray is random) The first number is the amount of pellets needed, the second is the amount of shots needed (Like the other weapons) EG: Pellets/Shots The above table was recorded in beta, before the games release to being free. It may have changed, but we have yet to record a new set of results. The values for Chrome car vs the .44 and M200 haven't been actually tested, but because all the other results directly correlate with the orange car, and neither of those weapons (At the time) had the highest damage, it was safe to assume they would be the same. Credit to Zayn for helping me find the damage values for the chrome car btw. To then find the damage of every gun relative to the M9, i shot at an APC counting the shots with every gun and divided them against the M9 to get a percentage- EG M9/Silenced 134/80= 1.68 Information recorded during beta From this data you can see that the sniper has the most damage, and that the Magnum (Back in beta before the update buffed it) was basically 0.06 units better than the silenced, even though it has much less ammo per reload, and much less ammo overall, costing 20,000 more, and not being silent, only having the one up over silenced with its slight damage increase as well as its super fast fire rate. This is the actual damage values for the guns, as supplied by Steve, one of the game developers. It's measured in regards that the player has 100 health. We haven't done anything on this wiki in relation to this system, as comparing the health of objects to the amount of M9 shots it takes makes it much easier for people to visualise, but either way this should remain here. This information was supplied by Steve, one of the developers, past the magnum buff update. The health for every door was measured in M9 shots as we have been through previously. All door types, be it vault vent tunnel inner outer or garage, have the exact same health as each other on the same tier. (Less work for us) Data recorded during Beta From this data the health of the APC (Last tested during beta) is almost exactly the same as the max level doors.